Give In
by Entirely Torn
Summary: She was a star he could not reach, something far away that was never in his possession and never would be. Somehow, Klaus was about to give it a try. Oneshot about their little encounter in 4x14 and how it should've went in my eyes, well, partly. I'd rather have them run off in the darkness and be all dark, devouring Klaroline.


Sitting on the porch of the Gilbert's house, Caroline was unsure what to do. All she wanted to see the man inside the house burn. Tyler was gone, again, and – also again – it was _his _fault.

Somehow, the guiltiness hit her like a tidal wave, when she realized she wasn't hurt _that_ much. It should hurt way more to lose him again, shouldn't it?

And all she could do was sit here, feeling ashamed and guilty for not being hurt more than she did.

Was it because he left before? Because she was used to him being away? Because she moved on?

Was she ever _in love _with the dark-haired hybrid? She _loved _him, yes. Gosh, she loved him more than she could imagine. But was she actually in love? Or did she stick with him because it was right? Because it was weird not to?

Because if she was so ridiculously in love, wouldn't she be broken? Wouldn't she be shattered into pieces now he left? Wouldn't she be…

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by the way the front door opened and Klaus, in all his glory, walked out of the house as if it was nothing. As if there wasn't some kind of witchy voodoo keeping him inside.

'How did you get out?' she asked breathlessly, her eyes widening. He shouldn't be out here. He should be locked in the living room, where she couldn't see him. Where she couldn't think of everything he had said to her, of the things she felt for him – no matter how hard she tried to fight it, it was undeniable.

'I fear something awful has befallen to your friend Bonnie,' he said rather calmly, approaching her.

Unintentionally, Caroline stood up from the porch swing and her body tensed as he came closer. She didn't want to be close to him. Being close to him made her thoughts blurry, made her mind like fog. It scared her.

It made her uncontrollable and that was something Caroline Forbes did not like.

'Don't worry, love,' he said seductively smiling as he stopped in front of her. 'You know I'd never hurt you.'

Caroline stared into his devouring eyes and didn't know what to do or say. How could she even form a decent sentence if he was so close to her? If his scent invaded her nostrils, leaving her with nothing but one simple thought: _kiss me_?

She wanted him to touch her, to make her forget all the horrible things she had done and just _do._ She wanted him to put his lips on hers and just make her _forget_.

'You', she bit down on her lip, unsure if what she was about to say was the wise thing to do. 'You've done enough.'

His eyes darkened as his hands rested on her shoulders, making her heart beat frantically as he did so.

'I've done more than enough,' he noted, never unlocking his devouring, desiring gaze from hers as his demeanor softened. He leaned in.

'I've shown kindness…' he murmured as his lips caressed her jawline. His hands trailed down her sides, resting on her hips and he felt her body stiffen beneath his touch.

'Forgiveness…' he continued with the same seductive, low murmur as before, placing his lips carefully in her neck.

'Pity…' He left a trail of tantalizing, small kisses towards her collarbone before pulling back enough to form a small smile she could see.

'Because of you, Caroline.'

Her eyes widened as he leaned in again, his lips less than an inch away from hers as his hot breath washed over her face, causing a shiver to run through her body.

'It was all for you.'

Her hands trembling, she oh so carefully lifted her arms and placed them around his neck, staring into his eyes. His fingers got under the hem of her shirt, tracing lazy patterns on her hips with the tips of them, making her body shudder.

'Klaus, I…' She found herself shut up by Klaus's lips and for the first time in a while she wasn't even bothered for someone shutting her up.

His lips worked against hers in utter synchronization, harsh and needful in a yet so gentle way. This wasn't the kiss of a killer. This was the kiss of a lost man looking for any kind of soothing, and as soon as Caroline realized he had put his guard down, she oh so slowly put down hers.

She kissed back, answering, giving in to his call of help, giving in to his desperation to find something to call home.

His right hand moving to the small of her back to pull her even closer against him, his other cupping her face as he never stopped kissing her.

She didn't want him to.

Her eyes closed, all she could feel, smell, hear, taste and think was _Klaus_. There was only him, only his touch, his taste, his hands on her body, his warmth.

Slowly, he pulled back enough for her to see an amused smirk spread across his face.

She gave him a warning look before resting her forehead against his, breathing somehow heavily as he still cupped her cheek.

'Don't look at me like you just won the lottery,' she breathed, closing her eyes to regain her composure. What the hell had she just done? What the hell did she just do? Why the hell didn't she feel guilty about it? Why, why, for god's sake, could she only want _more_?

'Perhaps I just did, my dear Caroline,' he murmured softly, his lips brushing against hers scarcely. 'Perhaps I just did.'

A chuckle was drawn from her crimson lips as she shook her head, unabashedly about the fact that she had forgotten Tyler in a few moments.

Maybe it was because she finally admitted that it wasn't real. In the beginning it was, when they were both new to their forms, both adjusting to their new lives. But eventually, it had slowed down. And neither of them wanted to admit it, but now she knew he had known it all along.

Suddenly, she looked up to Klaus's eyes again, a small smile spreading across her lips, never reaching her eyes.

Klaus appreciated her attempt to seem happy, but even _he _noticed the shift in the air. He lifted her head up so she couldn't look away and kissed her lips tenderly before raising his brows quizzically. 'Spill it, love.'

Unsure how to put it, Caroline opened and closed her mouth a few times before actually being able to manage a sound to come out of her throat. 'Not… Not to burst this bubble,' she started uncomfortably. 'But with everyone still being on team kill-Klaus, I don't think this…' She lifted one of her hands to make a gesture that needed to mean something like "_us_".

Klaus shook his head. 'I know, sweet Caroline,' he said, sadly smiling. He knew – oh and how he knew – that this was never going to work. But she gave into him. She now knew what she felt. She now _admitted, _not only to herself but also to _him_, what she felt.

And for him, it was enough. He could wait. What would a few years of loneliness be, when he knew there would be an eternity of being in the sweet company of light following?

'I'll be waiting, dear,' he said as he pulled away after one more soft kiss. He slowly walked backwards, never breaking the way their gazes were locked into each other. 'In a few years, I will show you what the world has to offer.'

With that promise made, he turned around and left.

But he would be back.

For her.

* * *

**Well, there it is. My first published oneshot. I've been floating in Klaroline inspiration lately, however I still need to find the time to write it all down. More is yet to come. Please, do review, because I'd really like to hear what you did/didn't like about... well everything. I can also take criticism, so if there's something you disliked, please do tell. It will help me to improve my writings in the future. **

**Love, **

**B.**


End file.
